Luna Luna
"Hehe. I'll enjoy being on top of you!" Luna Luna hails from the hinterland of the Calibara Forest, the strongest warrior of the Calibara tribe and the guardian of its historic ruins. Appearance Luna Luna has a colorful bluish-white wing on the right of her head, and a purple horn on the left. She wears a very revealing outfit, consisting of white cloths with blue ends attached to her upper arms, and ornate strings that go down her torso and attach to a purple horn-like piece, with white pearls going underneath her. On her legs she has detailed thighbands and fishnets leading down to her detailed sandals. One of her most notable features is her four multicolored tentacles. She can also alter the pigmentation of her skin. Personality She has the bravery of a warrior and the character of an innocent maiden and her fighting dance is a mixture of both. When her personality changes, her skin color also changes with her way of fighting. Her fair-skinned persona, otherwise known as the "Sunshine Dancer," bears a child-like mentality that seems to be motivated by innocence and a flavor for romance, since Luna Luna immediately took Annelotte's arrival as a sign that the latter (whom Luna Luna mistook for a man) was her destined soulmate. As for her dark-skinned persona, known as the "Moonlight Dancer," she has a very flirtatious tendency and has no qualms groping Annelotte whenever the opportunity presents itself. Abilities Using ring blades and four tentacles that extends from her hair, she fights while dancing magnificently and looks like a war-goddess with six arms. She also confuses her enemies by altering the color of her skin, which changes how she fights, keeping opponents guessing. She mainly focuses on the offensive during combat, as her abilities allow her to cover melee to mid-range, since her minimal clothing affords little protection. In the anime, Luna Luna is shown to be able to use magic, and has knowledge of the medicinal properties of plants. Parameters Bravery: 3 Popularity: 4 Resourcefulness: 3 Leadership: 3 Potential: 3 Experience: 3 Story Prologue (From her backcover) A huge, ancient building towered hidden deep inside the jungle. The Calibara Tribe, excelling in combat skills, had been protecting the ruins for generations. A sturdy Calibara warrior rushed through the arc. His honed muscles throbbed like a tiger’s. “Dancer, there’s a report!” “What’s wrong~? I was sleeping.” A pretty girl appeared from the depths of the ruins with a half asleep look. The girl’s skin was as white as snow, which was rare in the jungle. “Yes, Sunshine Luna Luna, it’s an intruder. We have an intruder in the area.” “Eh, a visitor? Alright, let’s welcome him immediately!” The girl called Luna Luna smiled innocently, and began to act. But, the “welcoming” for this girl seemed to be but a metaphor, whose original meaning was “intercept”. Seeing that she was going to begin preparing for a party immediately, the scout warrior was perplexed. Because he was so stunned, Luna Luna began taking off her clothes before he noticed, and he panicked. “Eh, s, say, Sunshine Luna Luna, what are you doing?” “I think I’ll change into my welcoming clothes… Kyaah! Were you still here? D, don’t look~! I, I’m embarrassed~!” “Wah, I, I’m sorry!!” The warrior covered his eyes at once. Though he couldn’t see her figure, he knew Luna Luna would make a big fuss over being embarrassed in front of other people. However, she was only noisy for an instant, and then everything around them became quiet. When he removed his hands fearfully, Luna Luna’s face was beside him. A soft sigh brushed the warrior’s face. Standing there was a different person than a moment ago, it was Luna Luna with a beautiful brown skin. “You… are strong. I don’t dislike that.” Luna Luna’s finger, as if it were a tiny animal, wandered over the warrior’s bare chest. “You may watch from the special seat over there, my welcoming dance smeared with blood… ok?” Sure enough, can the Moonlight Dancer Luna Luna repel the invader? They won’t know that unless they fight. Gallery Combat Book Official Art Screenshots Category:Characters Category:Queen's Blade: Rebellion Characters